During the operation of a forestry machine, measurement data and/or information describing an operational state is available about the operation of a plurality of different components. In particular, control systems of a modern forestry machine that are based on a CAN (Controller Area Network) or another data transfer bus enable in practice a data collection system embracing the entire machine to be implemented even by merely commissioning software and/or a software product. Further, when considered necessary, the forestry machine may be provided with special additional sensors particularly for this purpose.
Conventionally, this measurement data and/or information describing the operational state has been utilized for determining the need for adjustment or service and maintenance, as described in Patent Application FI20055266.
However, the prior art suffers from the drawback and defect that significant factors affecting productivity have been ignored when utilizing such data and information. This may be mainly because the prior art has distinctly focused on monitoring the condition of the machine and on solutions for monitoring a pure technological performance of the machine.
A particular problem is that while it has been possible to provide the driver with even extensive reports and material for processing, interpretation, however, is at least largely or completely left to be carried out by the driver. However, it is a commonly known fact that the driver of a forestry machine is subjected to a heavy information load and other mental stress factors over long uninterrupted periods of time and that it is only seldom that a sufficiently accurate analysis of the material is actually made.